1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector constructed by piercing narrow and long pin-shaped terminal fittings into a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit board connector has a synthetic resin housing that can be fixed to a circuit board. The housing is formed with press-in holes and terminal fittings in the form of narrow and long pins are assembled to the housing by being pressed through the press-in holes. Each terminal fitting has a terminal connecting end that projects from a surface of the housing that will face a mating connector. Thus, the terminal connecting end of the terminal fitting can be connected with a mating terminal fitting. Each terminal fitting also has a board-connecting end that is inserted into a through hole in the circuit board. A connector of this type is shown, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-82515.
Terminal fittings theoretically can be pressed into the press-in hole of the housing from either direction. However, press-type terminal fittings are configured to contact the inner wall of the through hole of the circuit board resiliently without solder. These terminal fittings have a thick press-contact portion, and hence can be inserted only from the terminal connecting portion.
The press-in holes of a housing are slightly smaller than the terminal fittings to restrict loose movements of the terminal fittings. Thus, a portion of the inner wall of the press-in hole may bulge out toward an outer surface of the housing at an exiting side of the terminal fitting in the pressing direction.
Accordingly, a press-type terminal fitting that is inserted into the press-in hole from the terminal connecting portion may cause part of the inner wall of the press-in hole to bulge toward the mating connector. The mating connector may abut against the bulge, and the connectors may not connect to a proper depth.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve operability of the connector.